Changing Priorities
by Silver Hexagon Brony
Summary: Jasper and Lapis have split off, and Jasper has found Peridot, who still trying to contact Yellow Diamond, in their desperation they use a human's house as a refuge, but it isn't like they imagined, because this human will try to convince them to leave their boss and fight for the Earth as their guardians.


**Chapter 1: First meeting**

* * *

 **"Death it's an invention of humans to justify their weekness"**

-Isaac Tentz-

* * *

-"Steven, What happened exactly?"- Garnet asked while Pearl and Amethyst stare at him with a frown expression in their faces. –"Well"-, Steven said as he put his hand behind his neck, sign of nervousness, -"When Malachite came out from the ocean, she started to attack people and I paniqued, so I decided to go and protect them, but in that moment Lapis lazuli and Jasper split off, I went to help Lapis, and when I was about helping Jasper she was already gone"-, he concluded.

-"Where do you think she has gone?"- Perl whispered to Garnet, -"I don't know, but we need to be very careful, Peridot is still out there too, and both together can be very dangerous"- Garnet said, -"But right now we need to see what to do with her"- Amethyst said while pointing at Lapis.

 **1 day after:**

Outside Beach City, almost where no one pass, there was a house, and inside of it there was a 25 years old person, which name was Isaac, sometimes he could be seen strolling around the City, but it was more common seeing him sitting outside his house, of course, if you had any reason to pass through there, it was said that he doesn't like the company and that was why he lives far away from the city, but the truth was that he rather prefered calm places where he could do his things without being bothered, well, that was until one afternoon.

-"Let's relax a little bit"- thought Isaac while sitting in a chair outside his house, in a place where it can be seen the road leading to Beach City. He took a science magazine and drank a glass of water, but in that moment a noise caught his attention.

He turn his head and he could appreciate the silhouettes of two people that were getting closer to his house, one of them significantly bigger than the other, and as they approached, Isaac could see that one had orange skin with white hair, and the other one green skin with lime green hair, -"Oh no"- he thought, remembering what happened before in Beach City.

Suddenly the biggest one said with an aggressive tone, -"Human, we are using your house as a refuge"-, to which Isaac replies –"With whose authority"-, Jasper, angry, said –"My authority, insolent"-, -"You don't have any authority here, but I am not going to discuss with you right now, I don't want that anyone sees me with you, even if not many people go through here, so, come inside, quickly"- said opening the door.

Once inside Isaac's house, Peridot formed a computer with her fingers y started to explain Jasper a few things, while Isaac went to the kitchen thinking in what he should do.

After he left the glass of water he went to the place where the 2 gems were and ask, -"And who you are exactly?"-, -"It's none of your business"- Peridot answered with an angry tone, -"Well, if you are going to stay in my house, is better you answer"-, -"We could simply make you our prisoner"- Jasper said, -"It wouldn't be that simple"- Isaac respond, staring at them.

-"Look, I don't want to fight right now, I am very tired, so I will kindly ask one more time, who are you?"-, -"Fine, I am Jasper, and she is Peridot"- said pointing the green gem, -"Alright, and, how long you plan to stay here and why?"- he kept subtly questioning them, -"As long as we need"- Jasper replied dominantly, -"The reason, we are escaping"- Peridot concluded, -"And I guess you need to get out of this planet"- Isaac added, sitting on his armchair and giving a slight sigh.

-"Alright, look, you can stay here, as long as you don't break or touch any of my things, meanwhile I will be doing important stuff in my basement, let me know if you need anything"-. As soon as he ended the sentence, he went to a hall where he opened a door on the floor and disappeared.

-"Humans, always trying to distract themselves, so that way they not remember that their life is short and insignificant"- Jasper said while sitting on the same armchair where was Isaac a couple of minutes ago. –"Did you find something?"- she asked to Peridot, -"Nothing yet, it will be hard to find another place to send the message to Yellow Diamond-", -"I don't care about how long you take, keep looking"-. The two gems didn't get along very well, but they will have to start learning.

* * *

 **Hi guys, it's the first time I translate one of my stories, so if there are any mistakes please let me know, and if someone could help me translating it, it would be great, hope you like it and leave your review.**


End file.
